


Nightmare

by SteelBlueVixen



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelBlueVixen/pseuds/SteelBlueVixen
Summary: Superman goes to Gotham city to help Batman so he can get some sleep, but the sleep is not so pleasant. Maybe Clark can help with that too.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfic I wrote when I had a lot of nightmares. I would have liked to have a Superman for me.

Superman never goes to Gotham City, but tonight he went. Dick called him because Bruce needed some sleep and of course he wouldn't go to bed if he didn't know there is someone to watch his city. So Superman was kind enough to help Dick do a patrol and Bruce went to bed. The man of steel finished his patrol and Dick said he could get back home.

But he was still in the city, he didn't know eactly why. Well... Maybe he needed to be sure Bruce was sound asleep. Just that of course... He was on the top of one of the many tall buildings in Gotham. The Wayne Manor was outside of the city but with his inhuman vision he could see the window of the master's bedroom. The one he always opened to meet Bruce in their lovely and sexual nights.

The days where he needed Bruce's autorisation to come see him were long gone. And he could now come whenever he wanted at the Manor. But today he didn't come, he knew the dark knight needed his rest. He didn't want to disturb him. He just looked at him from afar.

He could clearly see him in his big king-size bed, probably just wearing a black boxer. He was spread like a star under the heavy blankets. It was a cold night and the fireplace was still a little red from the previous fire. How much he wanted to be there with him. But he made a promess to himself, he would let Bruce sleep peacefully tonight.

He was lost in his thoughts when he noticed a movement, Bruce was supposed to be sound asleep. He saw him move. At first he tought he woke up to drink or something like that but Bruce didn't get up from the bed. He was tossing and tossing in his bed. His face was stucked in a expression of pain and was all sweaty. Clark recognized the signs too well, he was familiar with them. He had slept with the rich boy long enough to know what they meant. Bruce was having a nightmare...

He flew the fastest he could to the window he was staring at just a moment ago. He opened it and slowed when he touched the floor. He didn't want to wake Bruce up and scare him. He approched the bed like a feline, he murmured the smaller man's name but he didn't respond. He gently caressed his shoulder when he heard him groan in his sleep. He was now worried. He whispered in his ear ''Hey, Bruce. It's okay. Wake up. Please Wake up.''

Bruce opened instantly his eyes and grabbed the wrist of the person caressing his arm. He pinned him down on the bed and was about to punch them when he recognized Clark. He sighed and laid down again turning his back to Clark.

''Why are you here ?''

''I saw you having a nightmare and I wanted to see if you're okay.'' Clark held Bruce close to him, his arms around the other man's waist, spooning him basically. At the beginning of their relationship, Bruce had forbidden all of the romantic gestures like this. But he quickly had learned that personal space was a foreign concept for the man of steel. So he let him have his ways and he couldn't really say he was unpleased by them.

''Would you want to talk about your nightmare ?'' The question of Clark made him come back to the reality. He just grunted at that and went back to sleep. He wasn't one to talk about his feelings especially if it made him look weak or vulnerable. It was always the same nightmare after all. He didn't need to talk about it over and over. It was always the same... The same night again and again, the same feeling of powerlessness, uselessness, helplessness... He didn't want to talk about that.

But he was grateful for the man who was currently hugging him. His body's heat was calming him down and his breath on his neck was soothing. He needed nothing more to sleep well. Clark didn't ask again, he knew Bruce didn't like that sort of talk. But he wanted to remind him he was always there to support him. In the depth of his soul, he wanted to protect him. He knew the younger man didn't need it, but he needed to make sure he was safe. He was his world and nothing else was more important. Bruce didn't tell him to go so he made himself comfortable in the well-known bed and kissed the back of his lover's neck as a 'good night' kiss.

Bruce was half asleep when he felt the heat on his back go away. Why did the heat fade away ? He didn't have the time to think about it. He quickly turned around and grabbed the chest in front of him, he fitted his head in the shoulder of the taller man. He wanted to make sure he couldn't move, couldn't abandon him.

''Don't leave !'' His voice was almost pleading. Clark had just shifted a little to rest his arms on the upper chest of the other and didn't immediatly register what he was talking about.When he did, he gave him a reassuring smile and a peck on the lips.

''I wasn't leaving, I promise.''

Bruce looked in his eyes to search for a hint that he was lying but he found nothing. He was so silly he thought, he shouldn't have reacted like that. Clark was a grown man, he could leave whenever he wanted. But the thought of that made him realise he didn't want him to go, it would make the bed so empty, so cold. It would make him feel so lonely. He needed Clark with him, he needed him so badly and not just to cure his nightmares. He needed him to replace them with dreams.

''Ok... But please stay.'' Bruce begged him, it wasn't like him to do that.When he heard the fragile tone of his boyfriend, Clark knew he meant other things by it. It wasn't just for the night, it was for life.


End file.
